Ten ways to meet Five!
by Lucky Number 9
Summary: I have decied to make a bunch of "meet five's". So here it goes. Keep calm and be lucky, Lucky Number 9 :) PS: I CHANGED IT'S NAME! (It has one now)
1. Call it Chicken Salad - Part 1

"Oh god! Nine! Come on! We need to train!" Six yells into the house. "Coming! I'm just getting my starf; cool your jets sweet heart!" He yells back and only seconds later he is outside sitting on the grass opening his chest. He is rummaging through his chest taking things out trying to find his starf. When he pulls out his macrocosm we hear a girl scream. "What?" We hear a Male voice say. He sounds about thirty. "J.T! My solar system turned into a globe!" She screams. "Hello?" Nine say into the macrocosm. She screams again. "Now it's talking to me!" For the first time i realize she sounds British. "Wait! What! It's supposed to do that!" J.T tells her. "Oh! Hey, J.T why is it a boy? Hello Mr Globe? Can you hear me?" She asks. Nine laughs at her. "Now it's laughing at me!" She screams. "I'm not a Globe I'm nine." He says. "Number Nine what are you doing in my globe?" She asks. We hear what I suppose it J.T on the other end laugh and then we hear whispering. "Oh!" She says "Stupid! So my solar system is a globe and i thought my globe was a boy but really it's number nine talking to me from a rock, J.T we need to get you to a Doctor!" "Hey hot accent." Nine says. Six slaps him on the back of the head. "And my globes a Perv! What is the world coming to?" She says. I laugh and say "You deserved that one." "Who's that?" She asks. "Number four." I say sweetly. "Oh, are you in my globe too?" She asks. "I told you! they are talking to you from a macrocosm!" J.T says from somewhere far off. "That looks like a rock? I still don't get it!" She complains. "I give up!' J.T sighs. "Just let me talk to them!" J.T says from wherever they are. "Well if you must!" The girl says and there is a shuffling sound from the other end. "Ok so as you may or may not know the Mogs have tapped into this somehow all I want to know is if you have a telepath with you." J.T says. We all look at each other as if to debate whether it is a trap or not. "Look I know it's hard to believe but we aren't trying to put you guys in dangers." He says. We hear whispering and I hear Ella in my head telling me she told Five and to just say no. "No we don't have a telepath with us." I say. "Ok well that's good to know. Five has some questions so I'll leave her to quiz you." He says and more shuffling. "Hi, is it just you two boys or what?" She asks. "I mean is just you to who have found each other or do you have someone else with you? Not are we the last three Garde. That would be a stupid question." "No we have others with us." I answer. "How many?" She asks. "Everyone but you." Nine says as if he is trying to annoy her. "Well, Well, now the cats out of the box." She says meaning Nine was being catty. "And I thought boys were supposed to sort their problems out with their fists not their tiny brains." "Hey! Not all boys are stupid like him." Sam says being the first out of the others to speak. "Was that four or someone else?" She asks. "That was Sam." I tell her. "What is this Sam you speak of? A Chimaera or a person?" She asks. "How do you know I'm not part of the Garde?" Sam asks. "Because you were introduced as 'Sam' and even though number 4 is known as 'john' he was still introduced as four." She says. "So J.T, this is like a Mobil phone but it doesn't need to be charged, right?" She asks away from the globe so it is harder to make out what she is saying. "Yeah, sort of." J.T says from quiet a long way away. We hear whimpering from near the globe and Five saying "Alright Badger, give me a minute!" she must be partly turned away but when she turns back she says to us "I have to go, so I might meet up with you guys later or something."

Just look for the little red pocket rocket and you have found her." J.T says with a laugh.

"You know the Mogs can hear us, right?"

"Whatever they already know who you are!"

"If they don't then we have been giving them way more credit than they deserve."She says to no one in particular.

"You are number Five, aren't you?" Six asks."This would be extremely awkward if I wasn't. I'm going to take the plunge and say your number Six." Five says. "And I'm going to take the plunge and say you're a girl with red hair." Six says sarcastically. "Yeah, I do have red hair as in ruby red." Five says back with no sarcasm at all. "No kidding! Sandor always said to look out for a girl with bright red hair and I always wondered why and now I know!" Nine says. "Yeah well Sandor always loved you." We hear J.T say to Five from the other side. "And he is?" Five asks. "Nines Cepan, god Nine was one of the worst behaved kids! He used to pull you hair and kick you. But you were not the kid you played out to be, you would punch him right in the face and scream at him. I tried to teach you it was better to come dob on him but you wouldn't have a bar of it. I remember it was you two that used to fight a lot and I think it was Four and Six too. Oh and precious little number one, she would be the boss and tell you all to be responsible. I bet she turned out a trouble maker." J.T laughs. "yeah she did." Adamus says suddenly joining the conversation. "Who was that?" Five asks. "Adam a rouge mogadorian who helped us escape and that had number One trapped inside of his brain up until about a month ago." Malcom explaned. "Nah, really who is it?" She asks. "He is not joking." I say. "Wow. Now there are no surprises left in this world." She says. "Don't be so... i don't know what to call it!" J.T yells. "Call it chicken salad." She says flatly. _what?_ "Five, before you said something about a Badger. Whats with that?" Nine asks. "It's my dog!" She says. "OK. Why do you call it Badger?" Six asks. "Because calling dog 'Dog' sounds stupid so i thought 'hey, why not be random and call it Badger!' " She says as if it makes sense. "Five stop creeping them out." We hear a younger boy say. "Shut the trap Jusy!""Make me midget!" He teases. "OK, look guys I have to go so... bye!" She says. And shes gone. "Who the hell was that?" Eight says walking out of the house. "Five, she has a dog called Badger." Ella says like this is an everyday accurace. "Awesome! Well were is..." He starts but then screws up his face. "Sorry i thought you said Badger." "She did." Six says dissaprovingly. "Why Badger?" He asks. "I am so not going through this again. We will let five explane it." Nine says. "You'll let Five explane what?" Marina asks suddenly popping up from no where. the words _oh god! NO! _are in my head.


	2. Call it chicken salad - Part 2

**Number 2. Chapter, that is. Number two isn't in this.**

Four:

"Does ANYBODY know how to get outta here?" Nine asks. "Yes, Nine I do. That's why we are still standing here!" Six says sarcastically. "Well hurry up, sweetheart!" Nine says wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't touch me." She says bluntly and moves away. "Aw, you know you love me!" He jokes. "Yeah, because that's as likely as me being in love with a piece of bark!" She retorts. "Shut up!" I scream. "Jesus, you're already doing my head in!" "Oh, you just jealous that she likes me better than you!" Nine says, trademark smirk on full display. "AH JESUS! MY GOD THAT HURT!" We hear a female voice scream from inside of the dust cloud. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE LIGHT IN HERE!" All the garde imminently jump into fighting mode. "There isn't one." Nine says bitterly. "Oh shut up, Einstein!" She spits. We can't even see her so it's like talking to thin air. "Wait a second. There are people here. Or a person. Or I'm imagining it. JT! IS THAT YOU?" Hang on. J.T? "Are you number Five?" Marina calls into the dust. "No. I'm number Two rise from the dead. I'm here to haunt you for stealing my boyfriend," She says sarcastically. "Or something…" She whisper to herself. "Can you guys just keep talking so I can find my way over to you?" She asks. We hear a squeal and a bang. A flash of red breaks my vision of dirt, dirt and more dirt… did I mention dirt? Oh yeah… and dirt. "My god, I'm going to kill the bloody basted who put that there!" she says a lot closer than before. A mid-height, red headed, stick-thin, lightly freckled cheeked; tanned-ish skin girl comes stumbling out of the dirt cloud. "Sup number Two?" Nine says looking over girl appreciatively. "Are you on flipping steroids?" She asks Nine looking him up and down.

"No."

"Are you part giant?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you really are." She says shaking her head.

"But I said I was." Nine says looking confused.

"Doesn't mean I have to believe you, buddy."

"Don't call me buddy." Nine growls.

"Don't threaten me, kid, you don't wanna go there." She says smiling sweetly. "Don't call me kid." He growls again. "Aw, does my name-calling annoy you?" The girl says in the voice you would use to talk to a puppy or a baby. "I'll tell you what does annoy me…" Nine says stepping forward and pulling his fist back. "Nine, don't. Honestly how old are you." Six steps in between them both then turns to the girl. "And you are?" "Libby Jackson. Or I was previously known as Gracie Thompson. But you might know me as number Five… If you are the garde, otherwise I'll just leave now. I have some other things I need to bloody take care of." She says with the thickest English accent I have ever heard. She extends her hand to six as if she wants her to shake it. Six doesn't move. Five drops her hand slowly and says "I guess you're not the friendly type then?" "Someone just grew a brain." I mutter to myself. "Excuse me?" Six and Five say at the same time. "Nothing." "It better not have been! Does the word 'respect' mean anything to you?" Five says, hands on hips and full of attitude. "Obviously not, I wouldn't say he was brought up on manners." Six says smirking. Five and six high-five laughing. "So are you the garde?" Five says still confused.

Five:

I have made a conclusion about everyone. A girl with blonde dyed hair and olive skin introduces herself a Six – The more you get to know her, the friendlier she gets. And a blonde boy is apparently number four – He has an obsession with a blonde human called Sarah (Six doesn't like that). The chick who calls herself marina is actually number seven. Number eight like 'Marina'. Number Nine – Tall, dark and… moody – doesn't like me (surprising, I know). And we have a number Ten. She doesn't talk… like, ever.

We sit in the car in awkward silence until Mr Grumpy-pants says "What did you mean by 'other bloody things you need to take care of'?" He tries to impersonate my accent… and fails (WHAT A SURPRISE!... not). "I have a mate that was captured by the mogs a little while ago. I need to find him."


	3. Call it Chicken Salad - Part 3

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER of this mini-story. So enjoy and review!**

NINE: (Yay!)

It's been about a week since we found Five. She's one of those people that at first you think are extremely irritating and stupid but once you get to know her she's really nice and funny… Six would say she's a bit like me.

I'm doing my hourly exercises on the floor of the hotel room Five and I share when she comes out of the shower in just a towel and I mentally wolf-whistle because if I did so aloud she'd kick my butt. Her red hair has been dried slightly and the strands fall in little clumps around and past her shoulders.

"Do you ever wear a shirt? Because you're certainly not self-conscious so I never see you wear anything but pants." She jokes.

"Says the girl wearing a towel." I say standing up and leaning back against the wall smirking.

"And that damned smirk! Why don't you try smiling once and a while?" She says smiling as she walks over to the wardrobe. "Besides I'm not just wearing a towel." She says pulling back part of her towel at the bottom revealing tiny denim shorts, skinny legs and a slender waist. I look back up at her shoulders and see bright purple straps.

"Let me guess… you forgot your shirt. Now isn't that hilarious! You were just getting mad at me for not wearing a shirt but yet… you're not wearing one." I tease.

"Oh, Shut up. You'd just about die if I came out shirtless." She says all 'British' like.

"Well at least I'd die happy." I say and instantly regret it. "No, I didn't…"

"Oh, come on! I've barely known you a week! That's disgusting!" She whines and somehow manages to slip her top on over her head then she pulls the towel out from underneath.

"I… I… I didn't mean it like… that… it just sounded…"

"Don't worry about it. We're moments past it now." She says looking at the ground shyly. "I'm going to go find Six. She was going to show me this news story…" Her voice trails off as she walks awkwardly towards the door. Just before she opens the door I catch her arm.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I say looking at her seriously. "And in all fairness I am male." I joke.

"Only you could make that sound like an excuse." She says. "Hang on… I have a question to ask you."

Instinctively I get nervous. I tell her to ask away and she says…

"Would you have… um… minded if I… well… you know… walked out… half-dressed?" she shoves her hands into her pockets and smiles dizzily at the ground.

"You have the tendency to ask really weird questions… and I _wouldn't _have _minded._ I would have _liked_ it. Although that would make me very male-cougar like, considering you're three years younger than I am."

"Oh, well that's good. I think. Now you get to ask me a question." She states. I suddenly get a wicked idea in my head and I step closer to her so that I'm towering over her.

"Um… What would you do if I – right now – tried to kiss you?" I say playing with a strand of her half wet – half dry red hair.

"I don't know. You have to try and find out. What's the worst that could happen?"

"With you… you never know." I joke leaning down towards her face. "Slap me if you don't want me to. Actually don't do that." Suddenly and unexpectedly our lips crash together as she puts her hand around my neck tugging me down towards her, intertwining her hands in my hair. I put my arms around her waist pulling her in closer towards me, suddenly feeling the need to be as close as possible to her. I get lost in the kiss until she gasps and pulls back quickly.

"FIVE! NINE! Are you in there?" Four screams from behind the door.

"Sh*t." I mutter. Five walks over to the door and opens it.

"Oh hey! I know you!" She says he eyes lighting up.

"Uh… yeah great." Four says.

"Not you! The guy talking in my head!" She says as if that's just something that happens to everyone. "Can you hear me? Hello!? Where the hell did you go?" she short of just waits there for a second the her face lights up again. "Oh you're back! Well where did you go? Why are you in my head? Do I actually know you? Hello? Nope lost him."

Four and I just look at each other like _what?_

"Stop talking! You're so loud!" She screams. "Oh, that's just me thinking." She says sheepishly.

"Five, are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine! L…" Her voice trails off for a minute then she screams "RAT!" and jumps on the chair squealing "It's gonna eat me!" and pointing to some brown lump.

"Five it's a sock!" Four groans.

"Socks don't move!"

**Ok that's it this is the end of this story. Love you all and I have 2-3 more ideas for NEW fives. If you wanna here them Review please!**


	4. No, I'm a lion

**Alright new story. The povs are really short. Been thinking this one up for a while so here you go…**

SIX:

We know where five is… and we don't. We know five is in the theatre building… the only problem is the theatre building could be turned into an airport and still have room to do plays.

"Ok so here's the plan… split into groups and search." Nine says.

"No, really? I thought we were going to do a musical on the stage!" I spit sarcastically. Most people laugh.

"Oh stop your bickering! John and I will go on different teams because we are both healers. Six and Nine can't go together because they could cause world war three. Ella, Sarah and Eight don't have any problems but they'll have to be split because they're left." Marina says.

In the end the groups are John, Sarah, myself and unfortunately we got stuck with Nine because Ella really wanted to go with Marina. I whisper to marina before we leave. "Here comes world war three." And head to the door with the other three on my heals.

FOUR:

I don't know how this happened but one moment Six, Sarah, Nine and I are in the empty kitchen looking for anything that would help us when a guy bursts in carrying a cursing girl with blonde hair. "What the hell?" I hear nine whisper from behind me. He puts her down on a bench and I see the blood covering her arm. He grabs something from his pocket. "Oh bloody hell!" She says trying to squirm away from him. "Your death will be bloody if you don't hold still!" He says loudly. He presses his hand to her arm and the blood slowly vanishes and the girl squirms and squeals. When he lets go I see that he is holding a healing stone and I hear the girl call him a unintelligent name that starts with an 'A' and ends in the word 'hole'. "That's some mouth you got there lassie." The guy says with a little laugh. "What can I say, you bring out my best side." She says with a fake smile plastered across her face then her gaze flickers over to us and Nine steps forward extending his hand. "Hey, sweetheart you must be number Five." She just looks at him for half a minute and then steps back and says "Don't touch me." In an extremely flat tone. The boy steps forward and holds his hand out to shake.

"Actually… I'm number five." He says.

"But you're a dude." Nine says all wide-eyed.

"Last time I checked." He jokes and puts his hand down awkwardly because no one would shake it.

"Then who's she?" Six asks disapprovingly.

"I'm Jessie. I'm a _friend_ of Justin's." She says.

"Human?"

"No. I'm a lion." She says sarcastically. "Be nice Jessie." The boy warns.

"Hang on. Who are all you?" Jessie asks.

"We're the wild gang of tigers." Six says bitterly.

"Actually tigers work alone. They don't do well in 'gangs' as you call them." Jessie says.

"Do you really think I care?"

"Well no. I just figured it'd annoy you so I said it." Jessie shrugs. Suddenly she picked up by the waist and throw over Justin's shoulder.

"Are you guys ready to go 'cause she's only gonna get worst." Justin says.

"Worst my a$$! I'm just getting better!"

"Mind you, that a$$ of yours is in my face."

"Don't pretend that's not the reason you put me over your shoulder in the first place." Nine snickers and Six gags.

…

**I really don't have anything for this one but I have a new idea where all the cepans are gonna come back! YAY! Tune in next time to see…**

**Nine**

**Sandor**

**Five**

**And his/her cepan!**

**(Drum roll please)**


End file.
